1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to display apparatuses using a flat display panel and, more particularly, to a display apparatus having an installation structure capable of attaching on a wall thereof a flat display panel such as a plasma display panel, a liquid crystal display panel, an organic EL display panel, a field emission display (FED) panel, or the like.
The present application claims priority from Japanese Application No. 2001-124330, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat display panel such as a plasma display panel, a liquid crystal display panel, an organic EL display panel, a field emission display (FED) panel, or the like is attached together with a control circuit board to a chassis serving as a heat-dissipating plate or a supporting plate, and sandwiched between a front case and a rear case to be encompassed therebetween to form a display apparatus.
Such a display apparatus has been proved to be quit effective in use since it is thin in its thickness and thus makes it possible to make full use of room space when it is placed within a room. Conventionally, such a display apparatus is fixed on a wall by means of specific attachment brackets. The attachment bracket is screwed to the back face of the display apparatus and then is secured to the wall by screws. Alternatively, the attachment bracket is first secured to the wall by screws and then is coupled to the display apparatus by screws or the like.
In this way, when the back face of the display apparatus serves as a attachment face to be fixed to the wall by the use of the attachment bracket, a space is needed for interposing the attachment bracket and coupling parts, such as screws or the like for use in securing the attachment bracket, between the back face of the display apparatus and the wall. In addition, it is necessary to provide a space for performing the attachment operation. Hence, the display apparatus cannot be placed in contact with the wall in attachment operation, which makes it impossible to effectively use an advantage of saving space by virtue the thin-type display apparatus. Further, the attachment operation itself is carried out in extremely confined space, resulting in an impaired workability.
In one possible way for fixing the display apparatus to the wall without the use of the attachment bracket, a wall may be drilled to mount the display apparatus from the reverse side of the wall. This way, however, is often avoided because it needs a large-scale attachment operation leading to an increase in costs and great damage to a house.
In another possible attachment structure, the attachment bracket can be fastened to the display apparatus in such a manner as to extend from behind the display apparatus outward along a wall. However, this structure causes a fixing portion of the attachment bracket to be visible from the front of the display apparatus, resulting in the problem of impairment in visible appearance.
The present invention has been proposed for coping with the above circumstances, and therefore an object of the present invention is to provide a display apparatus achieving improvements in the space saving, workability and visible appearance when a thin-type display apparatus is fixed to a wall.
To attain the above object, a display apparatus according to the present invention is equipped with the following features.
In a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a display apparatus including a quardrangular flat display panel, a front case, and a rear case teaming up with the front case to encompass the flat display panel, said apparatus comprising: a first attachment structure for attaching and fastening the front case from the front side of the display apparatus; and a second attachment structure provided at corners of said rear case, facing the back face of said front case, for fixing the display apparatus to a wall from the front side of the display apparatus.
In a second aspect of the present invention, based on the display apparatus described in the first aspect, the feature is that the second attachment structure is formed at the four corners of said rear case.
In a third aspect of the present invention, based on the display apparatus described in the first aspect, the feature is that it further comprises a reinforce plate fastened to the back face of said rear case for fixing the display apparatus to the wall, in a manner such that the reinforce plate is interposed between the rear case and the wall.
The display apparatus having such features yields the following operation and effects.
With each of the above-described configurations, the display apparatus is fixed to the wall from the front side of the display apparatus by means of the second attachment structure provided at the corners of the rear case in the condition that the front case has been detached. Attaching the front case from the front side by means of the first attachment structure allows the second attachment structure, provided in the corners of the rear case, to hide behind the front case. Accordingly, the display apparatus can be mounted on the wall in the condition that the back face of the display apparatus (the back face of the rear case) is in contact with the wall surface. Further, since the attachment operation for attaching the display apparatus to the wall is performed from the front of the display apparatus, the workability is improved. Still further, the second attachment structure hidden by attaching the front case, resulting in an improved visible appearance.
In addition to the above effects, the provision of the second attachment structure in the corners of the rear case allows stabilization of the fixing to the wall. The reinforce plate is provided on the back face of the rear case, and the display apparatus is fixed to the wall through the reinforce plate, resulting in the firm fixing with durability.
The configuration of the present invention as described above, allows an achievement of an effective space saving, an improvement in workability and visible appearance, and a reduction in costs for the attachment operation when a display apparatus having a flat display panel is attached to the wall.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to those skilled in the art upon review of the following description, the accompanying drawings and appended claims.